The Dream Wedding
by Priestess Minerva
Summary: Zel's dreams are coming true...maybe....- some YAOI


Minerva Oh looky, I finally managed to write a whole fic! Er...well...more or less ^_^   
Valgarv Oh goody *_grumbles*_   
Minerva Aww...Valy-chan no like my writing?   
Val I'm just afraid of what you might do.   
Minerva Oh come on, I'm not **that** scary.   
Val Yes you are   
Minerva Yeah...but I'm cute too!   
Val _*sarcastic*_ And so modest   
Minerva What was that? _*holds up deadly book of sonnets*_   
Val Er...nothing _*sweatdrop*_ So am I in this thing?   
Minerva Yes ^_^   
Val Is Xelloss?   
Minerva Yes ^_^   
Val Well then I'm leaving. I am not going to get mixed up in another one of _*_**those**_*_ fics   
Minerva Oh no you don't! _*grabs Val by the hair and yanks him back_ _*_  
Val Ow, ok! Watch the hair!   
Minerva That's better ^_^ Besides, don't worry, I put Garv in the fic to protect you. Tehehehehe....   
Val Oh? Good _*sees the smirk on her face*_ Wait...what's that suppose to mean?   
Minerva Sore wa himitsu Desu   
Val _*facefaults*_   
Minerva Enough banter, this intro is too long already. On with the show!   
Val _*holds up sign that says_ Kill me now, please!'_*_   
Minerva Everybody's a critic ^_^;   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All of Zelgadiss's dreams were finally coming true. First, he was human again, at last rid of the curse his grandfather had placed on him so long ago. He almost wished Rezo was still alive just so he could gloat about his triumph to the red priest.   
But more importantly, he had found with his humanity a new courage...courage to win the heart of the one he loved!   
Years and years he had longed to taste those sweet lips, to run his fingers through those silky locks of hair. And very soon...it would all be his.   
Now he stood at the head of the chapel, looking even more handsome in his tux. Just behind him stood the priest, giving him a reassuring look that couldn't help but make him smile.   
Scattered around the church were various old friends, acquaintances, and even a few enemies that had been dragged into watching.   
In the first pew Gourry nodded off slightly, waiting for the banquet after the ceremony. Next to him sat Sylphiel, doing her best to console the weeping Amelia.   
Zelgadiss felt a little tinge of guilt as he watched the sad little princess. He knew she was disappointed that he had chosen to marry another...but that's just the way the world works. She'd find someone to love her one day, he knew she would.   
The ex-chimera's eyes turned to some of the other guests. Zangulus sat about half-way back, casting the occasional dirty look at Gourry, while Martina clung affectionately to his arm. Luna Inverse and Zellas Metalium were in the pew across from them, talking about something or other. Zel wouldn't be surprised if they were trading hair tips.   
Near the back, Valgarv was muttering something to his master, Garv. It must have been funny because Zel could see the dragon lord chuckling. Then Garv whispered something back to Val that seemed to make the ex-ancient dragon blush as red as his master's hair.   
Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, he didn't even want to know what those two were discussing.   
Finally, the organist, who happened to be Filia, began to play. All eyes turned to the back of the church. Red hair pulled up, ruby eyes shining, and clad in a simple white dress came...the braid's maid.   
Naga loudly mentioned something about how Lina didn't quite feel out the dress and was instantly fireballed.   
Zel snickered under his breath at the now crispy white serpent, and smiled at Lina as she took her place.   
You ready? she asked quietly.   
As ready as I'll ever be, he replied.   
Filia changed the tune to the wedding march and everyone watched as the bride stepped into the church.   
The dress was magnificent, satiny white trimmed with antique lace and purple lilies. The bride's silky hair was pulled up similar to Lina's but decorated with white lilies and baby's breath, a vail covering that sweet face.   
Zelgadiss felt his heart pounding as his wife-to-be walked towards him, a bouquet of lilies in his love's soft hands.   
Finally he was face to face with his bride, heart beating like a drum. The entire church watched in awe as he lifted the vail to reveal beautiful violet eyes...Mazoku eyes....   
The guests all facfaulted.   
Oh my Zel-kun! Xelloss grinned, wrapping his arms around him...uh...groom.   
At that point, Zelgadiss did the only logical thing he could do...   
He screamed.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zelgadiss sat straight up, clutching his chest in fear.   
It took him a few minutes to calm down before finally taking in his surrounding. Everything was as it should be. The embers of the now dead fire were smoldering slightly beneath the starry sky.   
He saw his traveling companions curled up sound asleep in their bedrolls. Gourry with a trail of drool running down his cheek.   
Even his chimera body was in tack. He couldn't believe for once he was glad of it.   
Everything was normal. It had all been a dream, just a dream. Nothing more.   
The golum laid back on his bedroll, shaking his head.   
How weird, he muttered to himself. It was probably that stew Lina made. I should never eat her cooking right before bed.   
Zel yawned. Deciding he wasn't going to let one silly dream ruin his sleep and rolled over onto his side.   
That's when he found himself greeted by a pair of slit, violet eyes.   
Hello Zel-kun. Xelloss lay on his side next to the chimera's bed roll, smiling in his normal all-to-cheery way.   
  
This time Zelgadiss's scream wasn't just in his mind and it was loud enough to wake the entire traveling party.   
Though all they saw was the flash of blue that was Zel running off at top speed.   
What the heck was that? asked Lina, shielding her ruby eyes from the first rays of dawn.   
I think it was mister Zelgadiss, Amelia answered, a tone of worry in her voice. He just ran off screaming.   
Gourry scratched his blond head. What's up with him?   
The other's shrugged.   
Meanwhile, Xelloss was levitating above them, watching the chimera flee. And for once, he was completely baffled.   
Hmm...was it something I said?   
The End   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Val What the H*** was that?!   
Minerva Just my twisted imagination at work ^_^   
Val x_x   
Minerva Well I know Xel doesn't usually have his eyes open that much, but it just worked for the story.   
Val What was with all the lilies?   
Minerva Er...um...actually...I just like lilies   
Val Brilliant answer   
Minerva Yep, now I can start my next fic!   
Val Next fi...? Someone help me please!! _*runs for dear life*_   
Minerva Tehehe, silly dragon-boy ^_^   



End file.
